


Colours

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: Tout est une question de couleurs chez Castiel.. Si Dean aurait pu les lire il aurait compris.





	Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Voila un petit os qui vous donnera du baume au cœur j’espère.
> 
> Bon pour ceux et celles qui ont vu la saison 10 je me suis inspirée d'une scène dans le 10x17 mais il n'y a AUCUN SPOILER dans mon OS.C'est en ayant vu un dessin sur Tumblr que je me suis décidé à l'écrire.
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> Os publié sur fanfiction.net

Castiel exprimait ces émotions grâce aux couleurs de sa grâce. Tout était une question de couleurs chez lui , bizarrement elle s'exprimait mieux chez lui. Au paradis on communiquait principalement grâce aux couleurs.

Les anges se voyaient sous leur forme angélique et les couleurs permettaient de les différencier. Depuis que Castiel passait du temps auprès des humains ces couleurs s'étaient intensifiées.

Les siennes avaient pris des teintes différentes et étaient beaucoup plus diversifiées qu'auparavant. Quand il était en colère , il virait au noir. Il sentait chaque pore de son vaisseau transpirer de la couleur sombre.

Il se souvint très bien de la fois ou il avait été furieux contre Dean. Si son protégé avait eu des capacités de médiumnité il aurait vu à quel point Castiel était en colère. Il aurait ensuite vu , l'ange gardien perdre de sa couleur et se calmer. Mais Dean ne voyait rien.

Quand Castiel était épanoui , il virait au jaune. Il rappelle très bien avoir ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude lorsqu'il observait les abeilles. Il s'était couché sur l'herbe et les avait regardé butiner. Il avait souri lorsqu'une d'entre elle s'était posé sur lui.

Lorsque que Castiel partageait des moments avec son ami Sam , il était bleu. Il se sentait parfaitement heureux , en paix avec son ami. Sam était quelqu'un de très intelligent et il avait beaucoup de points communs. Ils parlaient de sujets diversifiés et Castiel se sentait presque normal , faisant partie intégrante de cette famille.

Si Dean pouvait percevoir les couleurs de Castiel il verrait que quand ce dernier était à ces cotés , Castiel virait au rose bonbon. Castiel se sentait tout niais lorsqu'il était près de l'aîné , un sentiment de bien être prenait naissance dans sa poitrine et ne le quittait plus.

Castiel se taisait et regardait son protégé lui expliquer une chasse ou bien lui raconter un épisode de Dr Sexy , le rose s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Une chaleur lui brûlait les tripes et malgré cela il était complet.

Si Dean pouvait lire les couleurs des anges , il saurait à quel point Castiel était triste lorsqu'il se fâchait sur lui car il virait au gris. Il saurait que lorsque sa grâce virait au vert c'est parce qu'il gardait espoir lorsqu'il le prenait dans ces bras et lui souriait.

Il comprendrait enfin pourquoi Castiel était rouge. Rouge parce qu'il l'aimait d'un amour infini , rouge parce qu'il était amoureux de son humain.

Castiel lui expliquerait un jour la notion des couleurs à Dean. Castiel sourit en observant le chasseur profondément endormi , le rouge éclairant la pièce. Il s'abaissa et embrassa le front de son humain.

\- Je t'aime Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Voila , c'est extrêmement guimauve , j'espère que vous ne faites pas une overdose de sucre :p
> 
> A bientôt!


End file.
